1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to condensed-cyclic compounds and organic light-emitting diodes including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices having wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Also, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
In general, the structure of an organic light-emitting diode includes a substrate on which is stacked (in sequential order) an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode. Typically, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
The operating principle of an organic light-emitting diode having the above-described structure is as follows. A voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, thereby causing holes injected from the anode to move to the EML via the HTL, and causing electrons injected from the cathode to move to the EML via the ETL. These carriers (i.e., the holes and electrons) recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.